


Hello - A WangXian Crack OneShot

by ravenhead



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-04-03 16:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhead/pseuds/ravenhead
Summary: Wei Wuxian gets into an accident and ends up in a coma. Lan Zhan is there to sing for him, while he searches for his soul. This is based off of a post on twitter!Inspiration can be found: https://twitter.com/lesbianexo/status/1195502285645897729
Relationships: WangXian - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Hello - A WangXian Crack OneShot

Lan Zhan could remember mostly everything about what had happened that night. The sirens, the lights, and the sounds. He still couldn’t get that out of his head. Even 7 years later, he was still awake at 2:00am, thinking about Wei Wuxian. He tried to brush the thought of his head, but every attempt usually failed. Sighing and wiping his eyes, he decided to get up and forced himself to get ready. It hasn’t been easy. He often missed Wei and his annoying little voice, even though he’d never admit it.  
Wei was a close friend of his that he had met in elementary school.Despite not being able to express himself well, Wei was always that kid who stuck by him and would even stick up for him when he got bullied by the others. Lan Zhan didn’t mind being alone. He preferred it, with the exception of Wei. But when it was just himself, he despised his loneliness even more. Thoughts spiraled, and while he was just sitting on the edge of his bed, he immediately stood up. He could not think about Wei any longer that morning or else he’d never get to see him. He did the usual daily routine of brushing his teeth, showering, and eating breakfast. The same old. Nothing really changed there. He lived alone, so it made things easier on himself. Once he was dressed in a fluffy white sweater, as it was getting chilly. It was nearly winter, but it already felt like the cold, dreadful season. He wasn’t looking forward to another three months of having no one to visit.  
  
Lan Zhan began his morning commute to the local hospital. It became routine, really. He didn’t seem to see what was the problem with it. He often liked having routines, as it forced him to be doing something other than constantly thinking about Wei. He checked his phone on the commute, often seeing texts from Jiang and Yanli. He’d often update them on Wei’s status, as they were both busy business owners. They couldn’t just go and see their brother whenever they wanted to. They had extremely busy lives and schedules of their own.  
  
‘How’s Wei?’ one text read. It was Yanli.  
‘Still not awake. I’m going to see him currently.’ Lan Zhan replied.  
‘Please tell him Jiang Cheng and I have been missing him a lot. I think we can see him this weekend.’ Yanli replied.  
‘Of course.’ Lan Zhan replied. He then stopped replying. It was hard to talk to people recently.  
  
Upon arriving to the hospital, Lan Zhan got out of the car and stuffed his phone in his pockets. He asked the usual person at the front office desk, and then went straight to Wei’s room. The numbers read 316. He often stared at those numbers, before silently walking inside of his room. And there he was.  
Wei was still hooked up to thousands of machines, and it looked very uncomfortable. Lan Zhan couldn’t even imagine how that must actually feel. He felt extremely bad for him every time he came in.  
“I’m here, Wei Ying,” Lan Zhan said as he walked over gently to the side of the bed. He quietly grabbed the usual chair he sat on, and positioned it so he could face Wei, who still had his eyes closed. It was an uncomfortable sight, but Lan Zhan grew used to it over the years.  
  
Yanli and Jiang have been thinking about you. They want to see you this weekend,” Lan Zhan said first, as he always updated Wei with the news of the day. “They are the owners of a sword company now. They recently got funded for an awareness event. They have been for 2 years, and they are very proud of it. I hope that you can get to meet them someday. They want to show you what they’ve been producing.”  
“As always…. I’m going to sing you a song that I have been thinking about recently for the day,” Lan Zhan then introduced. Whenever he came to the room, he would often sing Wei a song about how he was feeling. Since he wasn’t good at expressing his emotions, a song would often help get his feelings across. It seemed to work most of the time, and he was actually an excellent singer. He never liked to admit it, but he would often sing while he was alone or hum a little tune here and there. Since he was always alone when he came to visit Wei, this was the perfect opportunity.  
  
Lan Zhan cleared his voice to prepare himself. He took a deep sigh and then released it. “Hello, it's me,” he started off with in a soft, very gentle tone. It sounded as if a kitten was singing, if kittens ever got voices.  
“I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet  
To go over everything,” Lan zhan softly sang. It was as if he was bursting out all of his feelings he had been feeling that week.

Just then, Wei started to twitch. It was as if he was listening to Lan Zhan. Lan Zhan saw this and despite getting his hopes up a bit too much, he continued to sing.  
“They say that time's supposed to heal ya  
But I ain't done much healing,” he continued.  
Wei started to twitch his fingers a little more. He had been doing this for years in hoping of finding his soul… could it finally be working?  
...  
“Hello, can you hear me?  
I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be,” he carried on. It was getting easier to sing now.  
“When we were younger and free  
I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet,”  
“There's such a difference between us  
And a million miles,”  
“Hello from the other side  
I must've called a thousand times  
To tell you I'm sorry,”  
“For everything that I've done  
But when I call you never  
Seem to be home,”  
“Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've tried  
To tell you I'm sorry  
For breaking your heart  
But it don't matter, it clearly  
Doesn't tear you apart anymore  
Hello, how are you?  
It's so typical of me to talk about myself, I'm sorry  
I hope that you're well  
Did you ever make it out of that town  
Where nothing ever happened?  
It's no secret  
That the both of us  
Are running out of time  
So hello from the other side  
I must've called a thousand times  
To tell you I'm sorry  
For everything that I've done  
But when I call you never  
Seem to be home  
Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've tried  
To tell you I'm sorry  
For breaking your heart  
But it don't matter, it clearly  
Doesn't tear you apart anymore  
Oh, anymore  
Oh, anymore  
Oh, anymore  
Anymore  
Hello from the other side  
I must've called a thousand times  
To tell you I'm sorry  
For everything that I've done  
But when I call you never  
Seem to be home  
Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've tried  
To tell you I'm sorry  
For breaking your heart  
But it don't matter, it clearly  
Doesn't tear you apart anymore..”

As he was softly singing, he would notice Wei twitching his fingers. As if it was like Wei wanted to let him know that he was there, but he couldn’t tell him that directly. Once Lan Zhan was done, he hesitantly waited for a sign that he was going to be waking up. After what felt like hours of Lan Zhan telling him the daily news, or really, just reading him weird stories he’d stumble across, Wei finally woke up. It took him a moment to realize where he was at, and then everything came running back to him.  
Lan Zhan stared in surprise once he saw those familiar purple-brown eyes. “Wei Ying…” he said, as his voice trailed off.  
  
“Lan Zhan?” Wei said - those were his first words in seven years. Lan Zhan. That’s who this mysterious man was singing to him.  
“You’re awake. How are you feeling?” Lan Zhan asked, intently staring at him still.  
“Tired. Why are all these machines over me?” Wei Ying asked, like a confused child.  
“It’s been Seven years, Wei Ying. You were in a coma,” Lan Zhan said.  
“Seven years…. Wait it’s been that long?!” Wei Ying, strongly sitting up and then regretting that decision.  
“Wei Ying! Please be careful, it’s been years since you last moved,” Lan Zhan said as he tried to force himself to sit back down.  
“Dammit… Just what I wanted to hear,” Wei Ying said as he sighed and coughed roughly. “How are Yanli and Jiang Cheng? Are they alive?”  
“Yes. They were not affected by the crash,” Lan Zhan explained.  
Wei Ying breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank god… so it was just me. Why are you here?” he then decided to ask.  
  
Lan Zhan looked away almost immediately. “I missed you,” he mumbled oh so very quietly.  
“What was that? You missed me?” Wei Ying said, as he smiled his cheesy smile. That was something Lan Zhan was desperately missed. “I never thought I would live to hear something like that to come out of your mouth!”  
“Shush. You need to rest,” Lan Zhan said, almost like a mother to her child.  
“Whatever. I just want… food. Also these machines are annoying,” Wei Ying said as he looked over at them.  
“Will you wait a moment? I will tell the doctors that you are awake and they can get you some food,” Lan Zhan said as he stood up.  
Wei Ying whined. “But I want Yanli’s Lotus Rib Soup!” he said, definitely like a three year old child would.  
“You’ll see her soon,” Lan Zhan reminded him with a soft smile, and then walked over to the doctors.  
The doctors soon rushed in and immediately checked Wei almost all over. He whined a bit, but that was expected. They talked for a long time, and then after what felt like eternally, visiting hours were over. Lan Zhan had to return home. After the doctors left, Lan Zhan turned to Wei Ying.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, Wei Ying,” Lan Zhan said as he stared at him. He gave him a soft smile.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, Lan Zhan,” Wei Ying said as he smiled back at him. It was the first time in seven years, that they could finally say that to each other.

  


\-- Three Months Later --  
It had been three months since Wei Ying was admitted out of the hospital. After an emotional reunion with his siblings, Wei Ying was out in the park with Lan Zhan, who had willingly taken them to meet them.  
  
“I’m amazed that they even started their own company,” Wei Ying said. “And without me! Jiang said I’d be his vice president if they ever started their own company!” he pouted and crossed his arms.  
“I’m sure that they will let you in soon enough. You did just get out of a coma,” Lan Zhan said to reassure him.  
“I hope they do…” Wei Ying whined once more and then looked over at Lan Zhan. “And that was three months ago! We already got caught up!”  
“I know, I know,” he said. “There’s… something else I’ve been needing to tell you, Wei Ying.”  
“Hm? What is it? Oh! I know! You finally have a crush on a girl!” Wei Ying jokingly said as he poked him playfully, almost like a sibling would.  
“You’re very close,” Lan Zhan said as he stared back at him.  
“Huh? What do you mean?” Wei Ying asked, a bit confusedly.  
"I’m looking right at him,” Lan Zhan said, as he softly stared.  
  
Wei Ying immediately went wide-eyed, and the two shared a soft, gentle, but short kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a one shot! I will not be continuing this as a chapter long series! Expect more of those in the far future!


End file.
